


Those Were the Days

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Kise and Aomine have to dorm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Were the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Are you kidding me?!” Aomine growled as an annoying blond stepped into the dorm room with four huge suitcases. Kise looked up at him, wearing a scowl.

“Could I have some help, please?”

“No way! I’m not helping you,” he groaned. Why did he always have to dorm with the know-it-alls?!

Aomine recognized Kise from middle school. They didn’t talk much then. He also recognized that Kise was now a model. He looked good. Aomine hated it.

Kise slowly yet surely hauled all of his things into the decent-sized dorm room, packing away his clothes. Aomine had gotten to the room a bit earlier (probably since Momoi dragged him here against his will) and his stuff was already put away, so he went and walked around the campus to kill time. Besides, he couldn’t spend more than five minutes in a room with that guy at a time.

After about a week of living with Aomine, Kise decided that all he could do was be polite and nice to him. Aomine was obviously angry about the arrangements, but that didn’t mean Kise had to be. So, whenever Aomine came back from classes later at night, Kise would greet him with a ‘good evening’ and a smile. Aomine never replied.

***

It was nearly Christmas. Exams were coming up, and Aomine was more snappy than usual. He was up half the night studying. Whenever Kise greeted him he would practically yell at him. The already-dark bags under his eyes got even darker.

Still, Kise was patient. He was determined to get Aomine to like him, or at least not hate him. So, the night before exams, Kise stayed up and helped Aomine study.

From then on, they weren’t exactly enemies.

***

When they came back after the two-week break, Aomine stopped Kise while he was drying his hair from just taking a shower. “Kise.”

“Yes, Aominecchi?”

He glared at him for using such a stupid nickname. Kise gave an apologetic smile.

“Anyways, I’m sorry for how I treated you. You’re not too bad.” He tried his best to give a charming smile, but it came out as mangled and strange. Kise chuckled.

“It’s alright. You were just stressed is all.”

“Oh! That reminds me. How did you do on your exams?”

Kise looked down. Helping Aomine meant forfeiting his own study time, so he didn’t do too well. “Why didn’t you study yourself?!” Aomine growled at him, feeling bad.

“I was helping you,” he muttered, shrugging.

Aomine groaned, flopping down on the bed. “Wow.”

“But, hey! We’re friends now! Right?” Kise beamed proudly, as if being Aomine’s friend meant the world to him. A small smile broke out on his face as he nodded.

“I guess you could call us friends.”

***

It was March when Aomine realized his feelings for Kise.

They were having lunch at a small off-campus restaurant. Kise was telling the waitress about how hard modeling was, because obviously the waitress had recognized him. At first Aomine was mad, but he had wanted more time to look at the menu anyways, so he half-listened to Kise bubbling excitedly about his job while trying to decide whether to get a salad or a wrap.

That afternoon, before Kise went to class, he handed Aomine a piece of paper. “What is this?” Aomine immediately questioned the object. Kise smiled.

“A job application. I sent the modeling agency a few photos of you, and they’d like to see you in person!”

“WHAT did you do?” Aomine growled, reading through the papers.

Kise immediately frowned. “I’m sorry, Aominecchi! I thought you might like to try getting a job! I promise it’s a fun job!”

He waited until Kise left the room to let the smile show. He read and reread the papers. He didn’t actually care about having a modeling job, it was just the fact that he got to work with Kise all day.

Wait, since when was that important?

The tiniest hint of a blush came to his cheeks as he realized something important. He had been having dreams about Kise every night for the past month, seeing him clad in only a towel around his waist, or sometimes when he was changing for school and Aomine caught a glance of his boxers, or Kise swimming in a rather tight swimsuit.

And he liked those dreams.

Most of the time his naps were for dreaming about hot girls, but he came to realize that he was dreaming to see more of Kise.

This couldn’t count as love...could it?

***

The summer approached quickly. Aomine studied on his own for his exams this time. Kise was out most of the time, since right after class he would go to the agency to model. He was alone quite often, so he napped at least twice a day just to see Kise’s face again.

Once summer came and Aomine had packed his things, he dragged everything down to his car and was about to leave when Kise ran up to him. “Aominecchi!”

“Yes, Kise?” he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He was running across the pavement barefoot, still in his t-shirt and boxers that he’d slept in. Aomine tried not to stare.

Soon Aomine realized the blond wasn’t slowing down. His eyes widened when Kise nearly knocked him over with the force of his hug. He chuckled quietly, hugging him back.

They hugged for about two seconds before Kise pulled away. “Thank you for a fun year, Aominecchi! I hope we room together again next year!”

“Me too,” he said truthfully. Kise turned and ran back towards the dorms. “I love you, Kise,” he murmured as he watched the blond leave.


End file.
